The Silver Lining
by I See Green
Summary: Rarity's older brother comes home after being away for seven years, but will everyone welcome him back after the way he left? Of course not, so join Silver Clef as he does his best to salvage what he can from this train wreck of homecoming. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.


_Dear Rarity,  
_  
"No, no, no that won't do..." I muttered as I crumpled up the thousandth scroll of that night and stuffed it in the overflowing waste basket at the side of my desk. Celestia why was this so hard! It's my sister for heavens sake! it's been seven years since I left she's probably worried sick about me. Come on Silver Clef you can do this! just pick up that quil and write her, ask her how she's been.

Ask her if you can come home.

I shook my head violently as I raked my hoof against the top of my head. I couldn't! I wouldn't! No matter how hard things get I can't ask to come home...I'm Silver Clef, I'm supposed to be one of Equestria's best singers! Luna's personal bard! I-

I miss home...

I stopped myself mid-rant, and with a heavy sigh, I picked up the quill once more. I really needed to stop arguing with myself; especially since I never won an argument. I was right, I missed home and no amount of money or prestige could ever change that. I can't keep this bravado up, I might as well swallow my pride and write the damn letter.

_Dear little sister,_

How have you been Rarity? It's me, Silver Clef. I am so sorry I haven't sent a letter home since I left. I've been so busy with trying to make it to the top that I sort of lost track of time. I heard from a couple of the nobles that you started a clothing boutique; I've even seen some of the noble mares here wearing your dresses, you're still as skilled with the needle as you were when I left...

I heaved out a big sigh, this is where I swallow my pride and ask to come home...

_Can I be honest with you Rarity?_

I miss you, I miss Ponyville, I miss home. I want to come back home, get away from all the fame and fortune. To be honest not all the money in the world could ever change the fact I'm nothing with you. You've been nothing but supportive since I've left, all the letters, and the bits you sent me from time to time are proof enough of that. But alas, it's time I own up to the fact that being a bard isn't for me. I can't handle being in the spotlight all by myself. You were the reason that I got into music in the first place, and if you're not here to listen to it, then what's the point? I never wanted my gift squandered for bits, and if that's all that's left for me here in Canterlot, then let them keep their bits! I have no use for their money.

Rarity I know I have no right to ask this of you but, please if you can find it in your diamond heart to forgive me, would you be willing to welcome me home with open hoofs?

Sincerely, your older brother Silver Clef.

I folded the letter up neatly and slid it into the envelope. I wouldn't even bother reading it over. Knowing me, I would probably end up trashing it and then waiting another 7 years to try again. I couldn't help but feel a little silly over how I was acting. It was just a letter to my little sister. Why does my pride have to be so hard to swallow?

I lit the candle on my desk and after giving it a moment to burn, poured some of the melted wax onto the envelope, before stamping it with my seal.

I got up from my desk and with the envelope in my magical grasp, started making my way to the throne room. While making my way down the hall, I took a moment to peer out a window into Luna's beautiful night.

When I first auditioned to be a royal bard, I was given a choice; Celestia, Princess of the day, or Luna, Princess of the night. I've been ask many a time "why did you pick Princess Luna?" and I've never given a straight answer; because the reason behind my choice, is the same thing that makes going home so hard.

"I wonder how AJ's doing?" I muttered as I looked out towards the shining moon. Just as bright as the night she confessed.

Applejack... her and I were sweet on each other in our younger days. I still remember the night she confessed to me, until then I only saw myself as Big Macintosh's friend, I had hung around his family but never thought his sister, a filly 7 years my junior, would confess such a love. Especially the way she did, put a song together and everything; just because she knew I loved music. Unfortunately for her I didn't return those feelings, but to avoid breaking her heart, I played along. I took her out on dates, taught her to dance, even gave her her first kiss. However, the day I skipped town, was the same day as one of our dates. Big Macintosh never did forgive me for standing his sister up, wrote me a letter telling so; Vowing that if I ever showed my face around Ponyville again he'd buck me into next week.

I still have the letter, if for nothing else, as a reminder that I could never come home. That's why it's taken me seven long years to write Rarity back; because I'm a coward, a coward too afraid to own up to his mistakes.

"Um excuse me, by any chance, would you happen to know where the little mare's room is?"

"hm? Oh it's that door right over there."

"Thank you Silver Clef."

"No Problem Rarity."

...

what.

"SILVER CLEF!?"

"RARITY!?"

[A.N. Hey everypony, guess what? I'm back. Sorry I haven't done any updates to any of my stories. My computer has been M.I.A. for Celestia knows how long now. So long that I decided I would start writing again using my 3DS XL. So I don't have access to any of my stories of any of the chapters I had written so far. So I'm starting a small story just to get myself back into the writing mood. Now this story is going to be updated hopefully tomorrow, but if not be patient because I don't have spell check and I have to type this using a stylus. Anyway hope you guys enjoy because my hand is cramping badly just so I could get this finished before work.

be sure to review this and give it tons of support because I was about to throw in the towel when you all started sending in reviews for "why?" by the way I will start posting for that as soon as possible though how good it will be depends on how well I can type on this nintendo handheld.]


End file.
